The present invention relates to apparatus to receive cash, verify its genuineness and value and report the value to associated apparatus.
For some years machines known as Automated Teller Machines (ATM) have been available for use by those having bank accounts to provide some of the services hitherto performed by human tellers at bank counters. For example such machines can be used by a person having a bank account to receive currency notes and credit the value of such notes to the account. Furthermore such machines can be placed other than at a bank building and can provide a twenty-four hour service if required. However if a person not having a bank account wishes to pay cash into a bank for any purpose the transaction can only be carried out with a human teller at a bank counter when the bank is open. The success of the ATM has reduced the need for a large number of bank branches and therefore restricted the opportunity to pay cash into a bank. Also other changes make many transactions hitherto carried out with cash more difficult. For example public utilities no longer have the numerous offices, shops or showrooms where their charges for services could be settled by cash payment. Particularly if a person is unable to have a bank account or facility for producing a cheque for payment of such a charge by post or via document deposit in an ATM such a person can be seriously inconvenienced or disadvantaged in meeting such a charge. Similar inconvenience or disadvantage is experienced by a person who, for legitimate personal reasons, does not want a bank account.